1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded part, especially a decorative part and/or paneling part for a vehicle interior fashioned as a molded part.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Such molded parts comprise a backing, especially a plastic backing, and a decorative layer, especially a wood veneer, wherein the decorative layer has a rear side facing the backing and a front side designed as a visible side, wherein at least one light source, especially a laser or a LED designed as the light source, is provided on or in the molded part.
In the case of such molded parts, there is always a demand for new and attractive light effects to implement light designs and/or representations of symbols on the molded part's front side. However, most of the known solutions come with the drawback of having a high cost of the component and/or the manufacturing process.
Thus, the problem which the invention proposes to solve is to indicate a new molded part, especially a molded part with new light effects on the molded part's front side. Moreover, the problem which the invention proposes to solve is to indicate a new method for the manufacturing of such a molded part.
This problem is solved in regard to the molded part by the features of claim 1 and in regard to the method for manufacturing such a molded part by the features of claim 9. Advantageous embodiments and modifications are indicated in the respective dependent claims.